


Gizmo and the Dumbass

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Gremlins movie, Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Dean blows up the gym, Everyone injured, Explicit Coarse Language, F/M, Gore, Reader and Stiles first kiss, Reader loves Stiles, Stiles called dumbass alot, Stiles protects his Dad, Stiles sarcastic, Stiles showdown with Stripe, Violence, bits of Gremlins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: Stiles, Scott and the Reader find a crate with a box inside. Scott hears a heartbeat so they check it out. Then they find Gizmo. They fall in love with the little Mogwai. With no instructions with Gizmo he gets wet and multiples, and he also mgets feed after midnight. So the Gremlins start killing people. So Dean and Sam come to investigate and find it's not what it seems as they find out about the Gremlins. With the help fromDerek, Chris Argent, Allison, Scott, Stiles and the Reader they all fight to save Beacon Hills from the terror of the Gremlins.





	Gizmo and the Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Stiles feeds the Mogwai's after midnight and they turn into Gremlins. Dean, Sam, Chris, Allison, Derek, Scott and the Reader help him to get rid of them. 
> 
> This is my first crossover fiction with Suoernatural and Teen wolf. I wrote this for a challenge on Tumblr and I loved writing it. 
> 
> I hope you like it and enjoy my first attempt at a crossover. 
> 
> Please read the warnings incase of triggers your health is more important than this fiction.
> 
> Unbetaed: queencflair thank you for beta-ing this story for me. 
> 
> Comments welcome. Hope you like it?

John Winchester called his boys Dean and Sam Winchester to get their butts out to Beacon Hills, California because people were being ripped apart but unknown monster.

So, the boys packed up their gear and headed out, it took them at least three hours of traveling. When they arrived, they checked into a motel and sashed their gear.

Sam said, “Dean we better change into our fed gear if we want to find out what's going on?”

Dean said with sarcasm, “Yeah the suit, suit," with a sigh to finish how he was feeling.

So, they climb into Dean's black shiny Impala as he drives to the local law enforcement office as he parks his Baby out front.

They walk in and ask the desk clerk to speak with the sheriff. They flash their badges and say their names are Agent Ford and Hamill.

The desk clerk named, “Gale said, “can you both take a seat and I will see if his free.”

Dean said, “Thank you Ma’am,” and flashes a smile.

Gale blushes as she moves away to go see the sheriff. The Sheriff follows her out and said, “Hi, I'm Sheriff Noah Stilinski.” He looked at them up and down and said, “Can I help you boys?”

Sam smile and said, “We are Hamill and Ford with the FBI” as they got their badges out hoping he won't look too closely he only took a quick look.

“So, what's the FBI doing here? Is it about the murders? Yep they have me baffled too?”

Dean said, “Yes, we came to investigate our Captain thought it would be a good idea.”

He looked at them and said, “Shouldn't you be doing something else instead of coming out here for a few murders?”

Sam said, “Sheriff you can ring our Captain if you want here's his number?”

“No, it's alright I can do with all the help I can.”

In that moment, a teenage boy burst through the door yelling “Dad, Dad I…….” and stopped when he saw Dean and Sam standing there.

“Stiles wait outside,” as he looks at Dean and Sam, “Sorry this is my son Stiles.”

Stiles looked at them and he said, “Hello are you in town due to the murders?”

Dean said, “Does your son always knows what's going on?”

Sheriff rolled his eyes and said, “Yes unfortunately he ears drops on my private conversations.”

“Dad I do……” as his father gives him a warning face.

“Stiles do you know anything about the murders?” Sam asked.

Stiles looked at his Dad and said, “Who me no......nope, nah, nothing, definitely no I don't know anything.”

Dean and Sam both knew he was lying with that much protesting. Stiles leaves and sits down and waits to talk to his Dad.

 

A few weeks before Stiles, Scott and I were coming home from a track meet when we saw a crate sitting on the side of the road. Stiles pulls his jeep up next to it as we get out to have a look.

Scott said, “Stiles we shouldn't it's not our property.”

Stiles said, “Come on Scott live a little plus no one's come to claim it.”

I said, “Dumbass I'm not sure about this. I have a bad feeling?”

“What your psychic powers working again?” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Shut up dumbass it just doesn't feel right.”

Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles as he knew this was going to get them into trouble.

Stiles said, “Come on we have a big bad werewolf here what can happen?”

Stiles, Scott and I got out and walked over to the box and looked inside. Scott senses something and then he hears a heartbeat.

He said, “Something’s alive in there……. Stiles and Y/N.”

“What your woofy senses going again?” Stiles said.

“I'm not liking this I'm scared,” I said.

“Stiles,” as he rolls his eyes, “no I can hear a heartbeat.”

“Ok, so we better find the source of the heartbeat.” Stiles said.

“Y/N you can go back to the jeep if you want too?”

“No, I'm not going over there and getting murdered on my own by whatever that heartbeat is. Nope no way dumbass.”

So, we all start taking things out of the box until we come to an ancient looking box. It was handcrafted and was decorated with symbols. Then we heard singing as the box vibrated with it. Stiles walked it over to his car when he put it on the car bonnet.

He looked at Scott and me and said, “What if it's a new kind of monster. Very ready in killing me. I couldn't handle being dead Scott and Y/N?”

“Now who's scared?” I said.

“It's not a monster and why would he be in this box?” as Scott again rolled his eyes. “Ok, Scott you open it?”

Stiles looked agitated as he looks at me and I shook my head no. “No, you?” I said.

Scott pushed Stiles towards the box. “You’re the big bad werewolf Scott,” Scott just gives Stiles 'what the fuck' look.

Stiles huffed and said, “Fine but if I died I will come back and haunt your werewolf ass.”

I said, “Ok I will open it.”

“No, you might get hurt,” Stiles said. “My hero?”

I said as Stiles looks at me. He hands were shaking as he slowly opened the lid and the thing inside screeched with pain so Stiles shut the lid with a loud bang.

“What the fuck was that?” Stiles shouted out.

“I don't know I don't think it likes the sunlight Stiles.”

“Oh, so what do we do now?” I said.

“Take it back to your place and look in the dark?” Scott said.

“Why, my place Scott, you know my Dad doesn't like surprises?” Stiles answered.

“We can't take it to my place my Mum will freak out. You remember what happened when she found I was a werewolf. Come on Stiles please?”

“Can't take it to mine either my Mum would freak and probably kill it.”

“I have an idea why don't we take it to Sour wolf place,” Stiles said.

“Derek, he will kill it. If it's a danger to him or his pack.”

“Ok, ok he is a bit of a scary Sour wolf and I don't trust him. Plus, I can use your Mums baseball bat just in case it's a murdering Stiles killer,” Stiles said.

I laughed and said, “dumbass he would probably be more afraid of you.”

“Yep, Nah I don't think so Y/N it's in a friggin box for a reason.”

Scott picked up the box and as we got but in and Stiles put the box in the car as he turned on his engine to his jeep which was being held together with duct tape and Stiles willpower. We drove to Stiles house and Stiles pulled the blinds down and turned on a lamp. We put the box on Stiles desk and we sat on his bed just looking at it. Stiles sighed and found the baseball bat he borrowed from Scott's house and walked to the box.

“Dumbass are you sure you want to let it out?” I said.

“No but I want to see what's in there,” with a shaky hand on the bat. He held the bat with one hand and slowly opened the lid.

We stood next to him as the lid fell back. We all hesitant to look.

As Stiles said, “What's your woofy senses, sensing Scott?” “Will it's not an animal or vegetable I'm not sure what it is in there?”

“What is it if you can’t smell it Scott. I'm not liking this at all,” I said.

“Y/N, if you're scare go over there.”

“So, you can get rid of me no way dumbass.”

The creature inside put his paws up to pull himself up to look at his surroundings. Stiles saw his paws and took a step forward and he saw two ears and two very big eyes looking at us. Stiles put the bat down and lifted the creature out of the box to our protests. He held the creature in his arms as he scratched behind its ear.

Stiles said, “Look Scott it likes it?”

“His cute,” as I scratched his ears and touched Stiles hand and I blushed.

Stiles didn't notice as he was too busy looking at the creature. Scott sniffed it to determine whether it was dangerous but all he got was a warmth wash over him.

Scott said, “I don't think it's dangerous?”

“What are we going to call it?” I said.

“Maybe Ralph?” Scott said.

“Ralph are you kidding me Scott. We don't know what he is so we could call him Gizmo?” Stiles said.

Gizmo started singing when Stiles said his name.

Stiles said, “Looks like he likes Gizmo.”

I turned to look at Stiles and I said, "Gizmo it is. Hello Gizmo.”

“Hello Gizmo,” Scott said and scratched under his chin.

“What do you think it eats and drinks?” Stiles asked.

“Don't know but look at him he's adorable Scott.” I said.

“Stiles we need to find out what he is and get him back where he belongs?” Scott said.

“Yeah ok, ok Scott but look at him?” Scott smiled as he scratched behind Gizmo’s ears as Gizmo starts to sing in contentment.

Stiles sets up a bed for Gizmo in a drawer so he could keep an eye on him.

Scott said, “What about school Stiles?”

“Don't tell me you're going to bring him to school dumbass. We are already in enough trouble?” I said as he ignored me and just looked.

“I've got an idea?” He said.

“Yep you are aren't you, you're such a dumbass."

"Does it involve breaking the law?” Scott said.

“By now don't you think that's a given?” Stiles said.

“I was just trying to be optimistic,” Scott said.

“Don't bother. He can come in my backpack no one will even know he's there?” Stiles said.

“You can't take him to school it's too dangerous for us. You're not going to listen to me either, are you,” I said.

“Nope he will be good,” Stiles said.

“Stiles we are going to get in a lot of trouble, again aren't we?”

Scott said. “Probably no more than usual.”

As Scott and I roll our eyes as we knew we were going to get into a lot of trouble having Gizmo at school.

 

Dean and Sam were looking at Stiles as Stiles fidget in his seat. They both knew they had to find out what Stiles knew.

Sheriff said, “Do you want to see the bodies of the victims?”

Sam said, “If we can Sheriff?”

“Sure, I will take you over there now.”

Stiles said, “Dad I needed to talk to you?”

“Stiles shouldn't you be in a school?”

“Yeah Dad but I really need to talk to you?”

“Later when I get home,” as Stiles was becoming more agitated.

Dean said, “You two go I'll see if I can help Stiles here?”

Stiles looks like a deer caught in headlights as he smirks at Dean.

“Ok, son I will talk to you later?”

Sam and the Sheriff left as Dean looks at Stiles.

“Hey kid, you want to tell me what you know about the murders?”

“Why would I know anything Agent?”

“When we talked about it you got agitated and I know a lie when I see one.”

“Are you even FBI, I saw the Impala outside I presume it's yours. FBI doesn't let you drive a car like that it's not standard regulation vehicle.”

“How do you know are you hoping to become FBI when you finish school?”

“Maybe, so if you’re not FBI who are you?”

“We are who we say we are?”

“No, I've seen that look before?”

“What look Stiles?”

“Like you're hunting something?”

“Stiles what do you know?”

Then the doors open and in walks Derek Hale. He sees Dean sitting there as his jaw twitches with anger.

“What are you doing here?”

Stiles thought he was talks to him and said, “my Dad works he dumbass.”

“Not you, him?” As he huffs in anger.

“Him?” As Stiles points to Dean.

“Yes, him?” Derek rolls his eyes in frustration.

Dean sighs as he gets up to face Derek eye to eye and said, “Ok, Hale we are not here for you. We are looking into the murders. If I find evidence you had anything to do with them I will put you and your pack down. You got me?”

Derek growled low in his throat as his eyes flashed red.

Stiles said, “Who is he Derek?”

“He's a hunter like Argent but him and his brother hunt anything and kill it.”

“You’re right we do hunt a lot of things but not always kill them.” Derek looked stunned as Dean continued “We've found a grey area where a creature can by good and not harm humans.”

“So, you’re not here for me or my pack."

“No Hale just the thing or things killing people in this town and I think Stiles here knows something?”

Stiles looks at Derek as Derek steps closer to Stiles in an intimidating stance.

“You don't scare me Sour wolf?” Stiles shrinks away from Derek and his stare. Derek growled a little louder as Stiles makes a run for it.

Derek said, “Don't worry I know where he's going?”

“Where?” Dean questioned.

“To his pack leader?” Derek said like he knows Stiles.

“What Stiles….?” Dean looked.

“No, his human but his best friend is a werewolf.”

“Could he had done these murders?” Dean enquired.

“No, Scott has a sense of decency and he has this thing about not harming humans or anyone for that matter. He will to defend himself but he tries a different way.”

“Ok, can you take me too them?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, come on. This doesn't make us best buddies either Winchester.”

“Wouldn't dream of it Hale," with a smile on his face.

As Derek drove Dean to the high school, Stiles runs into the school looking for Scott and me but finds Lydia. “Lydia, you seen Scott and Y/N?” Stiles asked.

“No, should I?” As she looks at him bored.

“Lydia this is important?” Stiles pleaded.

“Don't you play some kind of sport and don't you have practice," she answered.

“Shit practice,” he kissed Lydia on the cheek on the way out the door shouting, “thanks Lydia.” She stood there for a moment wondering why Stiles was acting weirder than normal and shrugged it off and went to her next class.

He ran all the way to practice when coach, “yells nice of you to show up Stilinski.”

“Yeah, right coach” between breaths.

“Stiles what's going on and why are you out of breath,” Scott asked.

“I just ran all over the school looking for you both dumbass."

"Why Stiles?” I asked.

“I was at the police station and Sour wolf came in.”

“What's Derek got to do with…….” Stiles cut, “will you let me talking geez Scott. Derek came in and I was talking to an FBI agent who came into town to help with the murders but it turns out Derek knew him. Scott, he and his brother are hunters. They the friggin Winchesters Scott.”

Scott and I looked at Stiles as if to say so?

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Derek said, “They kill anything supernatural what if they come for us. You, me, Y/N, Lydia, Allison, what are we going to do? What if they hurt you know Scott?”

Scott said, “Like we always do we will handle it and where is, you know?”

“He's at my place watching TV, he's safe. But they are friggin ruthless hunters Scott what if they shoot first and ask questions later.”

“Well they let Derek live so they can be reasoned with,” I said.

“Not if they find out you know is the cause for all this?” Scott said.

“No, you are as you got it wet and it multiple,” Stiles said looking at me.

“How many times do I have to say I'm sorry geez. I didn't know it would multiple.”

“It's not your fault Y/N, no one's to blame,” Scott said.

I looked down with a hurt expression on my face as Stiles looks at Scott.

“It wasn't the multiplying Scott it was feeding it after midnight and they turned into what they are. Have you found them all yet?” Stiles said.

“Found a couple out there on their own but the one with the stripe is the leader of the group. You've seen what they did to those people Stiles we have to tell the Sheriff he can help?”

“No, we are not getting my Dad involved Scott he can't get hurt. I can't lose him Scott."

“Ok, maybe we ask the hunters for help then,” I said.

“Or well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away,” Stiles said.

“Yeah and that worked out well too didn't it Stiles,” Scott said.

“We can't ignore it Stiles people are dying,” I said.

“Oh, I'm not sure what if they hurt him, hurt Gizmo?” Stiles said.

“We have to do something they are killing people,” I said.

Then we looked and saw Derek and Dean walking towards us. Scott looked at Dean with suspicion eyes as they approached. Dean looked at Scott ready to get his gun if needed.

Derek said, “relax he is just a kid.”

Dean said, “Yeah but he's a werewolf, too right?”

“Yes, but Scott won't harm you.”

“Stiles is that him, Winchester the hunter?” I answered.

“Yes, Scott I'm only 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone okay? Sarcasm is my only defence and I don't want to die at the hands of hunters.”

I was looking at Dean went I said, “He’s really good looking and hot as hell. Jesus look at him, he's all man. Look at those sexy lips. I wonder what it's like to be kissed by him.”

“Will you stop Y/N? He’s like what 26. He’s old.”

“What do you care dumbass, I'm only a friend. He will have experience in making a girl feel special and loved. Not like you dumbass,” as I inverted my fingers to make my point.

“Will you both stop and get along,” as Scott growled low and flashed his eyes.

“Dumbass we are going to tell Derek and the hunter about the creatures before anyone else dies," I said.

“Ok, but if he kills me I'm going to be pissed at you both,” Stiles said.

“Why would he kill you?” I said rolling my eyes as he was being a drama queen.

“I'm the one that feed the creature after midnight so it’s my fault.”

“Yep it is because you are a dumbass, dumbass,” I said.

“You didn't know Stiles, we will get them all,” Scott said.

Dean said, “Nice moves kid and this is Scott.”

“Yes, Sir I am and we will tell you what we know.”

“Please don't shoot us, “Stiles said.

“Why would I shoot three innocent…………” and stopped, “unless you caused all this?” Dean looked at the three of them.

“Ok, Stiles we better tell them the whole story,” Scott said.

“Ok, but you have to promise you won't hurt him first.”

“Hurt who Stiles?” Derek said.

“Hey dumbass he isn't going to hurt him,” I said.

“Come on and I will show you?” As we all walked away. We all hopped into Stiles Jeep as Derek drove his Camaro to Stiles house.

We led them upstairs and Dean could hear something, he said, “do you have a pet watching TV?”

“Sort of, we found him a few weeks ago in a crate. Please don't hurt him," Stiles pleaded with Dean.

“He's not dangerous Dean it's like a warmth washed over me like peaceful,” Derek said.

Dean looks at Derek like he's lost his werewolf mind as Stile opens the door and there in the middle of his bed was this creature. Dean walks over and looks him and he looks at Dean with wide eyes as Dean sits down next to it. Gizmo moves into Dean's lap as Dean said, “Hey little fella what do you have to do with all this?” as he scratches Gimzo's ears.

Stiles said, “We found him a few weeks ago in a crate on the highway. Scott sensed a heartbeat so we searched the box for the source.”

“We found him in this,” as Scott gets his box and gives it to Dean to look at.

Dean didn't recognise any of the symbols and said, “Sammy can tell us what these symbols mean.”

“I tried to decipher some of them but I'm not sure if it's right?” I said.

“What you got kid?” Dean asked.

“Well he's a Mogwai and we worked out not to get him wet.”

“What happens when you get him wet?” asked Derek.

Stiles said, “He multiples, he literally friggin multiples.”

Dean sighed and said, “How many are out there?”

Scott said, “Now about 10 but if they get to water there could be thousands.”

“That's not all?” I said.

“Something I'm not going to like, isn't it?” Dean said.

“Probably?” Scott said.

“Ok, what is it?” as he waits for the other shoe to drop.

“Well you see I kinda of…….?” Stiles said.

“Spit it out Stiles?” Derek said.

“Well you see Stiles didn't know this would happen. He feed them after midnight and…….?” I said.

“And what?” Derek said.

“They turned into little green monsters we call them Gremlins,” Stiles said.

“You're fucking kidding me,” Dean said.

I said, “Nope and we don't know where they are. Scott try to track them but he lost their scent.”

“So, you're telling me there are these Gremlins out there trying to find water to multiply and are killing people,” Dean deadpanned.

“Yes,” Stiles said.

“Have you work out a way of stopping them?” Dean questioned.

“I killed a few with my claws but I haven't found the others yet,” Scott answered.

“No, we haven't, not yet,” as I looked at him.

“Ok we need to take him and the box back to our hotel so Sammy can work out what he is and how to stop them before they multiply and destroy this whole town.”

“I will get my pack searching everywhere for them,” Derek said.

Dean nodded and said, “Ok but be careful we know nothing about them.”

“Oh, Winchester are you worried they might finish the job.”

“Fuck off Hale.”

He smiles at Dean which we have never seen Derek smile as Dean returned the smile. We leave as we put Gizmo in his box. We head back to the hotel where Sam is waiting for Dean. He looks at the kids and Hale.

Derek said, “Sam.”

“Derek, what are they doing here, Dean?”

“They have information that can help," Dean said.

“What information Dean you should have seen the bodies. There was an old lady who was flunk from her window on a staircase chair. They can't get her separated from it. Look at these Dean."

Dean looked at the photo's of a man crushed by his tractor, a kid was ripped to shreds with claws, another was ripped open with the creatures teeth as his insides were on the outside, the last photo was of a women who was attacked and killed as the creature had slashed her throat open and then smashed her head. Dean couldn't get over how violent theses creatures are but then he saw the pictures with the mutated deaths of the people caused by the Gremlins.

“Sammy, we need you to read these symbols and tell us what they mean?” Dean asked.

Sam took photos and uploaded it to his computer as I stood next to him and watched as the programme deciphered them all in a matter of minutes.

I said, “How did you do that?”

“We live in a bunker with a lot of books in it and it has a deciphering programme on symbols."

“Does it work on all symbols?” I questioned.

“Sometimes depends on the symbols," Sam answered with a smile.

“That's fucking awesome," I said.

“Watch your mouth you still only a kid," Sam said.

“Sorry Sir," as I pulled my head down in shame and guilt.

“It's Sam not Sir," he said with a smile.

“Ok, sorry Sam.”

He smiles and said, “I could show you how to get the programme.”

“That would be good Sam.”

Meanwhile Stiles was watching me with Sam as he's face was showing signs of jealousy. Stiles opened the box as Gizmo screeches with the bright light.

“What the hell was that?” Sam said.

“It Gizmo, I forgot the bright light. Can you turn the lights down please?”

Dean turned the lights down as Gizmo looks over the box.

Stiles said, “It's ok I didn't mean to hurt you.”

Gizmo poked his head above the box as he looks at everyone. Stiles reaches in and takes him out.

Sam said, “So this is Gizmo?”

“Yeah he's adorable,” as Stiles rolls his eyes. I saw and said, “Shut up dumbass.”

Dean saw what was happening and he smiles he could see the crush I have on Stiles but Stiles was too oblivious to see it. He also saw the jealous look when I was with Sam.

Dean said, “So what you got Sammy?”

“It's Sam, Sammy a chubby 12-year-old,” as he gives Dean his famous bitch face.

“Dude it's going to be dark soon and they will come out,” Stiles said.

“Ok, it's said, it’s called a Mogwai. Then it goes into some rules:

Rule one: do not get him wet

Rule two: doesn't like bright lights especially the sunlight as it could kill him.

Rule three: most important rule…...” as Stiles cuts in, “Don't feed him after midnight, right.”

“Yes," Sam answers Stiles.

“Hang on you said, “Sunlight can kill them all we need to do is get them somewhere together until the sun comes up,” Dean said.

“Yeah but where?” Derek said.

Stiles said, “We could get them somewhere in the school. Maybe the gym might be big enough.”

“Ok it's an option,” Sam said.

“How do we get them there?” I said.

Scott said, “Argent has those ultrasound emitters that emit a noise for werewolves to hear maybe it might work on the Gremlins.”

“Argent you mean Chris Argent?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, he hunted us but we have an understanding with him now,” Scott said.

“Sammy can you find out where Argent lives?”

“No need I already know,” Scott said.

“Ok, then Sammy and I will go see Argent and see what he has to help?” Dean said.

“Scott can you give us his address?” Sam asked.

“Sure, but please don't hurt him or his daughter she's kind of my girlfriend,” Scott said.

“Not going to hurt them Scott we just want to get the emitters off him," Sam said.

 

Dean and Sam left to go to Argent’s house as they knocked on the door where this dark hair young woman opens it. Dean flashes his badge and asks for Chris Argent.

“Come in I will go get him," Allison said.

As she walks off to find her father.

“Dad there are some FBI agents here to see you?”

“Ok, sweetheart how about you go and finish your homework.”

She leaves him as he walks into the room where Dean and Sam are waiting.

He looks and said, “I told you Winchester if I ever saw you again I would kill you,” as he pulls out his gun.

“Geez Argent I thought we worked that out. It was a mistake,” Dean said.

“What's going on Dean?” Sam asked.

“Argent and I had a disagree on a hunt and someone was injured.”

"Someone Winchester it was my friend,” Argent growled out in a low voice.

“Ok, I'm sorry he was hurt but it wasn't either of our fault it was his as the werewolf attacked him. As he didn't wait for us to help him."

“Yeah I know he told me. If we hadn't got there when we did he would have been killed. He went off on his own and the werewolf attacked him,” as he lowers the gun.

“So, we good now Argent?” Dean looked hopefully at Argent.

“It's Chris and what are you doing here?” He asked.

“We are hunting the creatures attacking and killing people," Dean said.

“Yeah I saw a bodies it wasn't werewolf that did this it’s something else,” Chris said.

“We know what it is but we need your help?” Sam asked.

“What's doing this? What do you need?” Chris said.

“Well Stiles, Scott and Y/N found a box and inside was a Mogwai which is a creature who can multiple when wet and change its form when it eats after midnight,” Dean said.

“But it's doesn’t like bright lights or sunlight, it can kill them so we need your to borrow your werewolf emitters to see if we can lure them to the high school gym then we blow them all up,” Sam said.

“Do we know if it will work?” Chris asked.

“No, we need to test the theory,” Sam said.

“Ok follow me," as Chris walks out to the garage where all his weapons are kept. They followed Argent through the house as he enters the garage with his stock of weapons.

 

Meanwhile Stripe is moving along the sewer pipes when he smells water. He moves quicker as he reaches the scent he pokes his head through the grate as he pulls it off. In front of him is a swimming pool as he takes a run and jump. The water bubbles and there steam you could heard a high pitch screech coming from the water. As all these balls fly off Stripe as he achieved his goal to multiple by the thousands. The town is definitely in a lot of trouble now. Dean, Sam, Derek and the others job just became harder. They could wipe out the whole town now and Stripe was laughing in an evil kind of way. As they all made their way back down the sewer ready to kill everything in the town.

 

Derek looked at the kids and Stiles said, “We need to capture one to see if the emitters work.”

“No, we don't, we just need to put them near them and hopefully they will be drawn to it,” Derek said.

Dean, Sam and Argent walk into the room where he notices Derek, Scott, Stiles and me.”

He said, “Derek.”

“Argent…... I'm just saying I don't trust him Dean," Derek growled out.

“Duly noted Derek. But we need his help.”

“So, what are we looking at,” as he looks at Gizmo.

“When you get him wet he multiples but he's not evil. It's only when they eat after midnight they become evil," Stiles said.

“I have a theory if you said they are afraid of the sun and bright lights they may be hiding in the sewers. We also need to change the light inside these as it emits the flash which blinds a werewolf temporary. So, if it flashes it may scare them and then they will hide from it, so I suggest we use theses,” Argent said. As he changed the colour of the globes to red to attract the Gremlins too it.

“What's so special with the sewers everything goes in the sewers," Scott said.

“Maybe it's the supernatural beacon as all creatures are drawn down there,” I said.

“Ok if they are in the sewers we have,” as he checks his watch, “two hours until sunrise?” Sam said.

 

Then they all heard screaming coming from the streets they ran out and they saw multiple Gremlins attacking people. We see an arrow fly through the air as Argent turns to see his daughter with the bow in her hands. Stiles had picked up Gizmo and put him in a backpack to keep him safe. She looks at him and he nods his head and she joins the group. Dean, Sam and Argent all pulled their guns and started shooting the Gremlins meanwhile Scott and Derek were ripping and slashing them. Bits of Gremlins are flying through the air as they all are slashed with the Gremlins claws. So, they were making their way to the sewer opening so they could climb down. Argent had grabbed maybe twenty emitters as they start to put them all along the pipes as they all headed for the school. Stiles had Scott’s Mum’s baseball bat as his hits one in the head and the head explodes on impact. He smiles as he makes his way to the school hitting them as he goes. The Wolves stayed above ground as the emitters would hurt their sensitive ears as they fought their way to the school with Allison shooting arrows at the Gremlins and killing them where they stand.

They all arrived at the same time as Dean shot the lock on the door open and Sam and Stiles rigged up the bomb Argent had given them. I was on look at for Gremlins when one sneaked up behind me and it claws slashed my leg as I screamed out in pain. Sam heard and shot the Gremlin in the head. I dropped to the ground in pain covering the wound with my hand as I look at all the blood. I cried out as Stiles came over and saw the pain on my face.

As he held me in his arms and said, "You will be alright Y/N?"

"Dumbass it hurts," I said.

He looks down at me and gives me a dazzling smile as he rubs my face with his hand in a soothing way. The pain was unbearable as the tears fall down my face but Stiles wipes them away as he continues to rub my face. I lean into his hand as he whispers, "Your are so brave Y/N." I look at him and smile as he smiles back this is the first time he has shown me any affection and it was nice to see his gentle side.

As Sam comes and lifts me into his arms as I wince in pain.

Sam said, "We have to go now," as Sam with me in his arms and Stiles move towards the others. Meanwhile Derek, Scott, and Allison were all bloody and injured from various wounds caused by the Gremlins as they reach the school. Dean was shooting when a Gremlin bit him and he screamed in pain. As Derek ripped it apart. He looked at Derek and nodded his thanks.

They continue to fight with Sam still carrying me in his arms and Stiles was close behind as he rested me on my feet with Stiles holding me around the waist.

He said, “right it’s done, now we need to get them all here?”

“Argent said, “Got that covered,” as the emitters start to pulse as the sound emitted from them, it was drawing the Gremlins too it. It was like it was the friggin pied piper as they follow each one to the end of the line to the school gym. There were thousands of them as they all were fighting amongst themselves as the emitters keep them entranced. When they were sure all the Gremlins were in the gym. They locked the door with chain and lock to keep them all in there. Sam looked at everyone as we all moved as quickly as we could away from the blast zone.

It was one hour to sunlight.

Dean said, “Sammy you're ready?”

“Yes, let's do this before they escape.”

“Stiles you want to push the button?” Sam asked.

“Nope, can't do it," Stiles shook his head no.

Sam looked at Stiles as he was still holding me up as I had one leg off the ground.

Dean said, “Fine I will.” Sam hands Dean the detonator as Dean yells “Yippie Kiya Motherfucker!" as he pushes the button and the whole sky is lit up.

The explosion was deafening as bits of the gym flew high in the sky with bits of Gremlins. Then we heard sirens and we all scattered so the police wouldn't know we destroyed the gym. No one noticed the creature in the bush ripping a person apart. Yes, he had a Stripe as he looked at his fellow brothers were all destroyed. He knew he needed to get to water but he didn't notice Stiles had stayed just to make sure the gym was destroyed. Stiles saw Stripe and knew he had to stop him reaching water.

Gizmo was still in his backpack as he said, “Gizmo we have to stop Stripe from multiplying you gonna help me?” Gizmo looked at Stiles and as they ran after Stripe he knew where he was headed. Stiles knew the school better than Stripe so he arrived first.

This was the final showdown between man and creature.

Stiles had put Gizmo down somewhere safe as he stood in front of the door to the swimming pool. Stripe finally arrived as Stiles awaited the attack. Stripe lunged at him ripping his face with his claws and he laughed an evil chuckle. Stiles wince with the pain as he stood his ground it was only 15 minutes till sunlight. He knew he had to keep the Gremlin out until then.

Stiles yelled, “you’re not getting in their Stripe. Not over my very warm dead body.”

Gizmo had moved out of the bag as Stripe saw him and he kicked him and he landed a short distance away as Gizmo screeched with pain. Stripes attention was now fully on Stiles as he tried again.

I looked around and noticed Stiles wasn't there as I said, “Where's Dumbass?”

Dean said, “He must still be at the school. I will go after him.”

“I'm coming too Dean please,” I begged.

Sam had finished stitching my leg wound and started on the Argents next. “She alright to go Dean I've stitched her wounds," Sam said.

Dean had stitched his own wounds when he got back to the hotel so his were all clean and bandaged. “Ok come on then,” he said looking at me.

We took the Impala and arrived a short time later where the fire truck was still putting out the fire. When I heard Stiles shouting so Dean and I moved as quickly as my leg would let me to reach Stiles. We turned the corner and saw Stripe attacking Stiles. Stripe ripped Stiles chest open as Stiles screams in pain as he tries to hit him with the baseball bat. Dean was taking aim but Stiles was in the way.

“Stiles,” I cried out when he turned to see me and Dean standing there.

The Gremlin used the distraction and clawed Stiles in the stomach as he doubled over in pain. We could see the begin light of the sun rising as Stiles keep taking the creatures attack after attack. His face, arms and stomach were all bloody from being slashed open by the Gremlin. as he dropped the bat.

Gizmo had tried to help but was lying on his side injured I hobbled over to pick him up and he had a cut on his head and a broken foot. As I put him safely back in the backpack away from the sunlight. The sun was starting to cast light on where Stiles and the Gremlin were fighting. Inch by Inch it rose while Stiles was moaning and wincing in a lot of pain. Stripe felt the heat of the sun and tried to get away but he was too late. The sun was fully on him as he burst into flames and exploded as bits of him landed on Stiles just as he collapsed.

I ran over to him not caring about my injured leg as I kneeled down as I picked up his head and he looked at me and said, “You called me Stiles.”

“Yeah so don't make anything of it," as I smiled at him.

“Y/N,” as he put his hand behind my head and pulled me down until I was right above him and he kissed me. It was soft and sweet as his mouth moved over mine.

Dean said, “About time you too.”

I looked up and blushed.

Stiles said, “I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too dumbass and have since the fourth grade,” and now he realised why I was calling him dumbass all the time was because I was in love with him.

He smiles and loses consciousness. Dean picks him up and takes him to the hospital. Stiles had numerous stitches and was in hospital for a week.

Dean and Sam stayed around just to make sure all the Gremlins were destroyed and made friends with the Argents and Derek's pack.

Stiles and I were close as ever as I've stopped calling him dumbass.

He said, “He missed it,” as he kisses me.

Dean said, “Stiles where was the crate you found Gizmo in?”

“On the highway, it might not be there now?”

He hoped as he looked at Dean. “Sam and I will go look they would have an address where the shipment was going?”

“Ok, so I will have to say goodbye to Gizmo?” He asked.

“Yes, he can't stay here Stiles he needs to be with someone who can care for him," Dean said in a sad voice. Dean patted Stiles on the shoulder as he and Sam left.

Dean and Sam drove down the highway and found the crate. Most of the stuff was gone except a few bits and pieces which Sam put in the car. Dean was reading the shipping address on the crate.

“Sam look at this?” Dean said. Sam came over and saw the address, “It said delivery to Mr Wong in Chinatown, Missouri. Looks like we are going to Missouri Sam.”

“We have to tell Stiles?” Sam said with a sad express.

“I know and it's going to break his heart but better than them coming back," as he grimaces at the thought of fighting the Gremlins again.

Stiles said his goodbye to Gizmo. “Bye Gizmo I'm going to miss you,” as Gizmo cuddled into Stiles he started to sing.

I held Gizmo for a second and softly kissed his head and said, “Bye little one,” as I wiped a tear away.

Scott looked at Gizmo and patted his head. Stiles had tears in his eyes and I held him in my arms as Dean and Sam left in the Impala to take Gizmo home.

They arrived at Chinatown in record time of 8 hours. Dean and Sam were still recovering from their wounds when Dean opened the door. Sam had grabbed the other things they had for the man.

There was a little Chinese man behind the counter when Dean said, “I think he belongs to you?”

As he puts the box on the counter. The Chinese man opened the lid as Gizmo was talking to him. He was talking back to him.

Sam said, “He can talk?”

“Yes, but it's a very complicated language he told me what happened. Did you get them all?”

“Yes, we blew them up and the young man who found him killed the last one," Dean said.

“Very good, thank you for bringing the Mogwai back home and the other things. I did contact the shipping company but they didn't know where it had fallen off the truck.” Mr Wong said.

“Little place called Beacon Hills in California. Stiles and his friends found him. He was very upset when we brought him back to you,” Dean said.

He turned and again talked with Gizmo and learned Stiles took good care of him and he would like to go back someday.

He smiled and said, “Maybe Mogwai could visit with this Stiles one day?”

“Yeah maybe?” Dean sighed.

As they walk out of the shop and got in the Impala and headed home for a much-needed rest and relaxation. Gizmo was put in the back of the shop away from the light as he started singing and soon felt asleep. He was home and he felt content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fiction. Thank you for your wonderful comments and kudos they are very much appreciated.


End file.
